


對街遇見一隻貓

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Chinese Translation, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 對街那間辦公室的落地窗裡面，有人用便利貼寫了一則訊息：你  的  貓  叫  什  麼  名  字  ？





	對街遇見一隻貓

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heckin' Chunker for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555528) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> 作者按：  
> 這篇小短文以[此推](https://twitter.com/Erika_Strong/status/1088108670888693762)為靈感。胖胖是一隻虛構的貓，但牠的個性和體型取材自我朋友們的貓並且誇飾。
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 胖胖的英文名字叫 “Chunk”，意指一大塊或一坨肉，如果有更好的建議，請務必告訴我。

巴奇下班回家的時候，胖胖已經在門口等他，立刻在他的腳踝之間穿梭，差點兒把他絆倒。

「嘿。」巴奇說道，小心翼翼地從牠的身上跨過去把鑰匙和包包放下。「用這招企圖謀殺還不錯啦，可是你要不要拓展一下？這個策略已經不新鮮了。」

胖胖嚎叫一聲作為回應，接著跑到廚房去，尾巴直挺挺地舉向空中。巴奇跟隨在後，打開冰箱取出昨天那罐貓食。拉開塑膠蓋，他拿了一支湯匙稍微攪拌裡頭的內容物。

「好啦。」胖胖把兩兩隻巨大的蹼子搭在他的腿上，用不小的力道推蹭的時候，巴奇溫和地說。「我知道啦。你先出去一下。」

胖胖不聽，用頭撞了撞牠的空碗，一些剩下的乾飼料灑了出來。巴奇把手放在胖胖的臉上，把牠推得遠遠的，以便將罐頭裡的貓食挖到碗裡。宛如一坨毛茸茸的保齡球，胖胖衝到巴奇的兩腿之間，開始大快朵頤。

「不客氣喔。」巴奇咕噥道。

洗過手，把罐頭扔進回收桶之後，他走到臥室去。

他把襯衫拉起來，套過自己的頭，才發現窗簾仍打開著。他走過去正要把窗簾拉上，某樣東西吸引了他的注意。

巴奇知道那是一棟辦公大樓，因為他回到家的時候，裡頭總是空蕩無人，但日光燈還亮著。隔間、辦公桌、白板和電腦都清楚可見，而且其中一間辦公室正對巴奇的臥室。巴奇白天如果在家，那有時候還蠻奇怪的，他通常會把窗簾拉上。

可是胖胖喜歡坐在窗戶旁，巴奇又希望牠多曬點太陽，所以不在家的時候他會把窗簾打開。

對街那間辦公室的落地窗裡面，有人用便利貼寫了一則訊息：

> 你 的 貓 叫 什 麼 名 字 ？

巴奇帶著困惑的興味注視著那個便利貼小篷子，胖胖走進臥室，跳到窗台上加入他。巴奇於是把牠抱起來，摟在赤裸的胸前，指著那扇窗。 

「那是你耶。」說著，他用鼻子蹭了蹭胖胖毛茸茸的頭頂。「他們想知道你叫什麼名字。你一定是一整天都坐在這裡瞪著在裡面工作的可憐蟲，對不對？」

胖胖大聲地喵了一聲，回答巴奇的問題。牠其實很擅長對話，牠甚至容忍暫時被抱著，尾巴輕輕拂過巴奇的手肘。

「好吧。」巴奇說道。「你沒辦法做自我介紹，看來得由我替你處理了。」胖胖把兩隻蹼子搭在他的胸口推了推，爪子的前端挖進巴奇的肉。牠準備要下來了，巴奇於是放手，牠碰的一聲跳到地板上。

還是先換衣服。

問題是，巴奇拉上窗簾，脫了衣服洗完澡之後便開始忙著做晚餐，然後在沙發上睡著了，胖胖在他的耳畔大聲呼嚕，所以他自然忘了這件事。

隔天早上，上班快遲到了，他拉開窗簾，胖胖跳到窗台上的時候，巴奇才又想起來。

「喔。」他說道。「靠。明天。你那個辦公室好朋友可以等，對不對？」

他撓了撓胖胖的耳朵，出門上班去。

那天晚上，他拉上窗簾，看見那個便條紙的請求，花了將近半個小時在家裡尋找（1）紙張（2）膠帶（3）馬克筆。

他想以同樣的方式回覆，用便利貼寫「胖胖」，可是他沒有便利貼。他甚至沒有大小足以書寫的紙張。他決定把紙拼湊起來的時候，卻找不到任何膠帶。

不能直接在窗戶上寫字，巴奇無法把胖胖介紹給牠那個無聊的上班族朋友。

他明天可以在上班的地方用夠大的字體印個告示，在回家的路上買些膠帶。

oOo

史蒂夫有些放棄希望了。

快兩個星期了，史蒂夫辦公室對面那間公寓的住戶尚未回應。

每一天，史蒂夫坐在辦公桌前的時候，住在那間公寓裡的那隻體型驚人的橘色貓咪會坐在窗台上陪伴他。

有時候，那隻貓只是注視著他，史蒂夫會開始思考貓咪的視力如何，視覺可見度多遠，他最後花了二十分鐘瀏覽維基百科，將非常重要，有時間壓力的設計工作擱置一旁，完全忽略。隔著一條街，那隻貓還在那裡，身體伸展成一條麵包的形狀，看似正在睡覺。

這樣蠻好的，工作的時候可以每隔一陣子抬頭看看牠，讓腦袋休息一下，而且那隻貓好大。壯觀。牠應該至少有二十五磅（注：十一公斤）。

他只是想知道那隻貓叫什麼名字。或許那個住戶還沒看見史蒂夫的詢問，又或許他們看見了，只是忘記回覆。

或許他們根本不想回應，那也沒關係。

可是。

終於，他的耐心獲得了回饋。一個平淡無奇的星期二，史蒂夫走進辦公室，目光掃到對街的時候，他的心在胸口開心跳躍。

那隻貓正在窗台上等著。就在他坐著的位置正上方，窗戶上貼了一張列印用的紙。那張告示用黑色的粗體字寫著：

> 胖 胖

上面還非常熱心地畫了一個斜線箭頭指著胖胖。史蒂夫發出一個壓抑，半激動的聲音。他抓了自己的手機，拍了一張照片，意識到自己正一邊大笑一邊拍照。 

「胖胖。」他充滿虔敬地小聲說道。他立刻將照片上傳到辦公室的 Slack （注：一款團隊通訊平台服務）一般群組。

史蒂夫羅傑斯：我的祈禱終於得到回應

史蒂夫羅傑斯：住在對街的那隻貓叫胖胖

史蒂夫羅傑斯：［attachment.jpg］

山姆威爾遜：哇靠

小娜：😻😻😻

薇吉尼亞波茲：好大一隻喔！！！！！

索爾：太棒了

史蒂夫羅傑斯：胖胖！！！！！牠是我的朋友

東尼：這隻貓好巨大

史蒂夫羅傑斯：我知道

當他再次抬頭看的時候，胖胖已經消失了，但史蒂夫並不在意。牠的名字叫胖胖！史蒂夫的朋友胖胖！

牠晚點會回來陪伴史蒂夫的。

oOo

巴奇終於記得列印胖胖那張告示的一個月後，他得了很嚴重的感冒。

經過一夜咳嗽跟嘔吐輪流上陣之後，他打了電話請病假，終於才闔眼休息幾個小時，睡了整個上午。

巴奇在十點左右再次醒來，潮濕的被子裹住全身，他一邊悲慘地咳嗽，一邊虛弱地把自己從床上挖出來。胖胖正躺在他的肚子上，一整晚都在那裡發出極療癒的呼嚕聲，簡直貼心得要命，可是牠太過溫暖了，而巴奇快要死了。

「求求你。」他推了推胖胖可觀的臀部，哀求道。「這位先生，麻煩你動一下。」

胖胖不滿地吐了一口氣，離開床上。巴奇閉上眼睛，欣賞陣陣抽痛的頭在他的眼簾內呈現的七彩效果。他快要睡著的時候，胖胖喵了一聲。

不是要食物的喵。巴奇在天亮前勉強下床打電話請病假，然後把乾糧倒進牠的碗裡。

胖胖又喵了一聲，很是堅持。巴奇緩緩翻身，張開眼睛細看半明半暗的臥室。胖胖正坐在窗戶旁的地板上。看見獲得巴奇的注意，牠站起來拍打窗簾。

「不行啦。」巴奇呻吟道。「別人會看見的。」

胖胖又固執地喵了一聲。

老天爺。巴奇才是格格不入的那個人。他白天不應該在家的。他憑什麼拒絕那隻貓觀賞窗戶電視的唯一享受呢？

反正巴奇根本處於昏迷狀態，就算日光照進來，他還是能睡，而且窗戶並沒有直接對到他的床。

「好啦。」他咕噥道。他誇張地吸了吸鼻子，把腳晃到地板上，越過房間走到窗戶前，把窗簾拉開。

湧進來的光線讓巴奇嘶了一聲，他用手遮擋陽光，胖胖則一舉跳到窗台上，心滿意足地安頓下來。

耀眼的太陽讓他瞇起眼睛，巴奇的目光突然與坐在對面辦公室裡的傢伙直接對視。

高大、寬闊、金髮，定定注視著他，而巴奇則上身赤裸，躲藏在窗戶裡，略略思考假如對方沒有看見他，自己是否要趴倒在地板上。

oOo

哇靠。

史蒂夫從未真正見過在他的認知裡是胖胖的公寓的人類住戶。

史蒂夫今天九點進入辦公室坐在桌前的時候，窗簾是拉上的。窗簾拉上表示沒有胖胖。

雖然失望，但能接受。窗簾拉上的日子並不常有，因為那表示胖胖的神秘主人大概在家。

而且肯定是，所以當窗簾在午休前猛地被拉開的時候，那個動作足以吸引史蒂夫的注意，他於是把頭抬起來。

他首先看見的是可愛的胖胖跳上窗台上，坐在仍貼在玻璃窗上的告示下。

（史蒂夫也還沒把他的便利貼拿下來，他不確定禮儀上應該如何處理，雖然問號已經掉下來了。）

他接著看見一整片赤裸的胸口，寬闊結實又多毛，還有強壯的手臂和窄小的臀部。那個臀部還有夾在中間的一切全塞在一條合身的黑色四角褲裡。窗戶的長度並不足以顯現他肯定一定很修長的雙腿，但史蒂夫的目光抬來到那個傢伙的臉上時，他的臉頰已經紅得發燙了。

好看的臉。非常好看的臉。稜角分明的下顎，可能有鬍渣？從他們之間那條街道的距離，很難看得出來，但散落在他臉上的一頭凌亂的及肩褐髮也是原因之一。

他臉上的表情卻是明顯的驚訝，好像他並沒有預料會有人坐在那裡注視著他，而史蒂夫的腦袋也在這決定性的關鍵時刻登出下線。

他應該轉移視線嗎？站起來離開？這種狀況有什麼規則嗎？

機械式地，未取得他的允許，史蒂夫的手從鍵盤舉起，然後揮動。

經過相當的猶豫後，那個人也向他揮手。

那是一個詭異、凝結的片刻。他們注視著彼此，然後那個傢伙從他的視線離開，消失不見。

窗簾卻一直開著，胖胖繼續留在窗邊。

午休的時候，史蒂夫把便利貼通通拿下來。

oOo

巴奇其實並沒有想太多。

他病得七葷八素，累得精疲力竭，根本懶得去想高壯金髮男看見他只穿一條內褲了。兩人尷尬地互相揮手之後，他滾回床上，整個下午都在睡覺。

那天晚上準備把窗簾拉上的時候，他倒是注意到那些便利貼都被取下來了，但他還是留著他的告示，因為任何人白天抬頭看著他的窗戶時，關於胖胖的相同疑問將會獲得解答，他喜歡這樣的想法。

巴奇隔天回去上班，那個窗戶沒再出現新的東西，所以巴奇又有些忘了這件事了。

日復一日，巴奇繼續照表操課，漫長寒冷的冬天降臨，讓他情緒有些低落。

一個灰暗酷寒的早晨，他上班已經遲到了，再晚個十分鐘也沒差別，他於是走進公寓大樓轉角處的星巴克買一杯外帶拿鐵。他正在傳簡訊給他老闆的時候，走路心不在焉，一頭撞進別人厚實的胸膛。霎時間，咖啡灑在他整條左手臂上，巴奇往後踉蹌撞在門上，驚呆錯愕。

「我的天。」咖啡的主人脫口而出。「胖胖！」

「什麼？」巴奇傻傻地問。手上的紙杯只剩一半咖啡的傢伙又高又壯，而且是金髮。他有一雙非常湛藍的眼睛，他穿了一件澎澎的飛行員外套，拉鍊沒拉上，底下的襯衫和領帶清晰可見。

是在辦公室上班的穿著。

「便條貼先生？」巴奇激動地說。灑在他外套袖子上的咖啡正滴到地板上，巴奇於是晃晃了手臂。

「我的天。」高壯金髮男重複道，顯然進入行動狀態。他從口袋裡掏出一疊餐巾紙，開始替巴奇擦拭，雖然效果不彰。「我真的很抱歉！」

「沒關係。」巴奇說道。「我其實也感覺不出來。」

「靠。幹。」高壯金髮男的臉皺成一團，目光集中在巴奇的袖子上，努力擦掉最嚴重的污漬。大部分都已經滲入外套了，巴奇隱隱感覺到一股不舒服的潮濕透入他的毛衣。不過，他的左手臂多處神經受損，無法好好感知溫度。希望咖啡並沒有真的燙到他。他到工作的地方就會知道了。

外圍的門打開，他們站到一旁，讓一位女士進入星巴克，兩人則在兩道門之間繼續他們的入口曳步舞。

「真的。」巴奇堅持道。「是我自己不好。走路不看路。」

「可是。」高壯金髮男難過地說。「我可以幫你買一杯飲料嗎？」

「呃。」巴奇說。他的臉覺得好燙。他突然很虛弱地意識到對方有多麽英俊，而且幾個星期前，他們才隔著一條街向彼此揮手，巴奇當時還穿著內褲。

天啊，那不是發燒昏了頭的夢，事情確實發生了。

「我叫史蒂夫。」高壯金髮男說。謝天謝地，巴奇終於有個名字可以取代他的腦子一直提供的愚蠢描述。「來，我到裡面去多拿一些餐巾紙，然後幫你買你想要的任何東西。」他鼓勵地笑道，巴奇不自覺發出一個表示同意的聲音。

他跟著史蒂夫走到店內的櫃台。點飲料的時候，咖啡師問他杯子上要寫什麼名字，他說：「巴奇。」史蒂夫眼睛眨也不眨，只是又點了一次自己的飲料，然後替他們倆付帳。

他們站在吧台旁邊，史蒂夫打破他們之間沈重的靜默，開口道：「巴奇？我好愛你的貓。」

「喔。」巴奇說。「謝謝。牠太胖了。」

「對啊。」史蒂夫說，但他的語氣聽來像是認為那是胖胖的優點之一。「謝謝你滿足我的好奇心。牠每天都在陪伴我。」

他又再次展露燦爛的笑容，巴奇幾乎無法直視他英俊的臉孔。「我也很高興牠給你帶來好心情。」巴奇說。他覺得自己的靈魂好像從自己笨手笨腳、背信忘義的身體撤離，在這個空間以外的某處漂浮。「我是說。那樣很好。想到，想到牠只是⋯⋯坐在那裡就可以——可以給人帶來好心情。」他弱弱地把話說完。

「那個。」史蒂夫說道。「我不想表現得太古怪，可是我可以跟你要——」

「給⋯⋯巴奇的特大杯薄荷拿鐵，不加鮮奶油！」

「謝謝。」巴奇說道，接過他的飲料。「還有謝謝你。」他這次是對史蒂夫說。「你其實不需要這麼做。」

「別這麼說。」史蒂夫說。「差點把你撞倒，這是應該。」

「我該⋯⋯我進來的時候已經遲到了。」巴奇充滿歉意地說。「我真的該走了。」

「好。」史蒂夫說道，聲音聽起來肯定是有些失望。「很高興，呃，認識你。剛剛的事我真的很抱歉。」

巴奇猶豫了一下。如果不是電話號碼，史蒂夫到底想跟他要什麼呢？他這樣想會不會太自大了？史蒂夫之前一直注視他，目光一路往巴奇的身上下探——

「除了那個窗戶，牠還在其它地方做很多蠢事。」巴奇從百萬英里之外聽見自己如是說。「我是說胖胖。如果有你的手機號碼，我可以傳照片給你。」

史蒂夫回應的笑容燦爛炫目。

他們互相交換手機號碼。

巴奇到公司的時候將近遲到一個小時，他根、本、無、所、謂。


End file.
